Pokemon Special - Masara High Adventures
by True M. Vega
Summary: Probably the most clichéd AU ever, but nonetheless I still wanted to do one. Yellow is a new student of Masara High School, where new adventures, struggles, friends, foes, and maybe even love, await her. The dexholders are thrown into an environment where they're normal, and they too are exposed to the perils of high school. Romance/Humor/Friendship. Pairings Inside!
1. The Night Before

**So...I made this. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, as this is close to the genre I want to write real fiction in. Anyway, leave a review if you want, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Pairings are Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, and Dualrival**

"Yellow, I know this is hard. Just try to understand." Wilton pleaded.

Yellow sighed, the wistful memories of her parents rushing in her brain at incalculable speeds. Her dad would always put her on his shoulders, and her mom would always let her help bake cookies. They did everything in their power to keep Yellow happy, and to be the best parents in the world, at least to her.

"Did you say something, uncle?" Yellow asked, making eye contact with him.

"Tomorrow is your first day of true high school. How do you feel?" Wilton asked, taking her hand.

"…" Yellow looked down. "I don't know, uncle. I've been homeschooled my whole life, but mom and dad are…"

"Yellow, don't dwell on that. This is what they would've wanted for you, sweetheart. My little brother was really independent, so he wanted to pass on that autonomy to you, too. You're a smart girl, too, so this shouldn't be too hard. After all, you skipped freshman year!"

Yellow laughed a little. "I guess, but I don't even know anybody at Masara High! I'll be surrounded by strangers, and people will pick on me for my looks."

Wilton rolled his eyes. "Why do you think you'll be so hated, Yellow? You're a beautiful young lady! Why, I bet all the boys will be asking you out on dates!"

"N-no!" Yellow stammered in retort. "I don't want them to! I just want someone to homeschool me!"

Wilton shook his head, and stood up from the table. "No, you're too old for that. You need to get out in the world and make some friends, too. There's more to see beyond this house, Yellow. It's a big, wide world out there!"

"No! I hate you!" Very uncharacteristically, Yellow stormed away from the table and dashed upstairs. Slamming the door behind her, Yellow fell into bed, weeping. She knew that tomorrow would spell her doom, having to go to school and be the victim of unfair teachers, bullies, and cliques. She would never fit in! She was just the quiet, geeky girl that always seemed to stand out.

After a few minutes, she sat up and turned and saw that her school uniform was hanging from the nob of her dresser. It was a traditional white seifuku, with a bright yellow neckerchief and a navy blue skirt. She admitted it was cute, but it was still something she had to wear to the one place she didn't want to go: school.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Yellow? I know you don't wanna talk to me right now, but I just want you to know that I love you, and I want only what's best for you. Sometimes in life, the things that are good for us aren't the things we enjoy, so just walk into school with your head held high, and you never know, maybe it'll be fun. You're a big girl now, so please, try and have the mindset of one. It's almost ten, so you should be getting ready for bed. School starts at eight-thirty tomorrow, so you need to get up by seven. And if you still aren't convinced, and you won't go to school for you or me, go for your parents."

That hit home for her. "Okay…" She replied, a bit guilty from her previous outburst. "I'm sorry about earlier, uncle…I don't hate you. I love you, and I think you're right. I'll try my best."

"It's okay, sweetheart, and I love you too." The older man replied. "I won't ask anything else from you, other than your best. You can have thirty more minutes, then please go to bed. I'm heading there myself."

"Okay, uncle. Good night!" Yellow chirped.

"Night, hun." Wilton replied. Unknowingly to Yellow, he was the happiest uncle, no, man, in the world right now. His niece was growing up.


	2. The Encounter

Morning came too quickly for Yellow's taste. She had stayed up until eleven playing on her DS, and as such she had trouble falling asleep.

"Oh yeah, school…" She mumbled. She didn't want to go. Her hair was a mess, she was only wearing underclothing, and everything in her room was blurry.

"Shower, hair, contacts…" Yellow told herself as she quite nearly fell out of bed. Her room was pretty plain, save for a few knickknacks on her dresser and her forest-themed window drapes. Yellow loved the forest, and wildlife in general. After all, she did want to be a veterinarian.

Yellow meandered to the shower and turned on the water. After shedding her clothes, she stepped inside, letting the warm steam hug her tiredness away.

After washing up, she stepped out and wrapped herself in blue towels, using one to put her hair up in a big bun. She brushed her teeth and applied a bit of makeup to her face, and once it was dry, pulled the towel off her head. She then began the long tedious process of brushing her hair.

"It's gotten so long…" Yellow muttered to herself in amazement. Wilton always told Yellow that she could blame her mom for any hair troubles, because she had inherited its color and perfect straightness.

Yellow returned to her room, where she set out to put on her uniform. Panties came first, then the world's smallest bra.

"God, another year passed and they haven't gotten any bigger." Yellow whined to herself as she snapped it on. "He claims that all the boys will be asking me on dates…if it weren't for my hair, the girls would be falling for me!"

Following those were white knee socks, and then came the skirt. It fit perfectly, and wrapped around her waist nicely. Yellow then slipped the top on, and tied the neckerchief into place. Yellow still didn't like the prospect of school, but so far the uniform was actually pretty nice.

"I could get used to this. It's comfy." She laughed to herself. She looked in her mirror, and spun around on her shoeless feet to get a good three-sixty view of herself.

"Time to go, can't waste any more time." Yellow rocketed downstairs just in time to nearly crash into her uncle.

"Yellow, you look beautiful. Breakfast is on the table, and I made you a bento last night. Just make sure you have your bag and whatnot." He followed her into the kitchen, where a bowl of rice and a plate of freshly-cooked tamayogaki waited for her.

"Wow, uncle! This looks great, thanks!" Yellow promptly sat down and ate her breakfast.

"Don't eat too fast, you've got a bit of time." Wilton laughed as he sat down with her. While he never really thought of himself as a good cook, he was able to whip up something at a moment's notice. Thankfully he didn't burn it this time.

Yellow finished her breakfast, and left the table to fetch her bag. "I'll be going, uncle. I'll see you this afternoon."

Wilton walked with her to the door. "Here, Yellow. You might want this." He handed her a white umbrella. "It's a bit drizzly this morning."

Yellow sighed as she opened the door. Sure enough, it was raining modestly. "I just got this uniform, too…"

Yellow opened the door and the umbrella, and set off. It was only a ten minute walk to Masara High School, and it was five after eight. School didn't start for almost half an hour. She waved back to her uncle, who was telling her to be careful and not to talk to strangers.

Yellow proceeded on the road ahead of her, and she passed many houses on the way. She decided to pass the fun by reading the names of the families on the plaques. "Hisegawa, Takano, Yamamoto, Kusaka…"

Yellow eventually came to a fork in the road, where it was marked by a tree on the street corner. It was a tall oak tree, and it provided some shade and relief from the rain.

"Wait, is it left or right? Or straight?" Yellow was never really that good with directions. "Oh, why me?"

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

Yellow turned to the voice, its source being a large, dark-haired man with a crooked smile. His posture was strange, and he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans.

"I'm l-looking for Masara High…do you know which direction it is?" Yellow took a step back. Not out of fear, but merely natural timidity.

"It's straight down the path, but unfortunately, you're not going to school today, miss." The man took a step closer, making her step back again. "You're just too pretty to pass up. You're gonna be my new special friend."

Yellow tried to move, but fear gripped her tightly. She finally found the strength to move, but just as she was about to dash away, the man's hand grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"That school uniform looks great on you, blondie. It'll look even better on the ground." The man sneered.

"No, help!" Yellow cried. "Anyone, help!"

"No one's gonna help you, babe. We're all alone out here. Now, just be quiet and this won't hurt at all-"

"Seiya!"

Suddenly, as if the heavens themselves split open, something crashed into the man's face. It was a foot, which was obviously attached to someone else. The creepy man crashed to the ground, completely floored by the megaton kick to the face. Yellow couldn't believe her eyes, it was like something out of a cheesy action film! The young man wore a black blazer and white shirt, with black pants. His hair was jet black also, and he had a serious expression on his face.

"That oughta teach you not to creep on girls, you freak!" The boy yelled, sending the man scrambling away, cursing and yelling in fear.

"I can't believe that worked!" The boy laughed as he turned to Yellow. "Are you alright? Miss?"

"O-oh!" Yellow's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Y-you saved me. Thank you. If you hadn't flown in, I would've been done for."

"It's no trouble. You really shouldn't come to school this way. There's a lot of creepers around this part of town, and they like to prey on the girls that walk to school on these roads. Here," He put himself under the umbrella. "I'll make sure you get to school alright. Which school do you go to?"

Yellow couldn't believe it. Not only had this boy just saved her from possible death, he was standing in very close quarters next to her, under her umbrella, telling her that he would walk her to school. "M-m-Masara High…that's where I go to school. It's m-my first day. My name is Yellow by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Yellow. I'm Red. I'm just your average-looking high school junior, who happens to kick people in the face in his spare time." Yellow giggled at his carefree attitude. "Luckily for you, I got to Masara High, also." He took the umbrella from Yellow's hands, and they continued to walk. "I've gone there since eight grade."

"Really? We couldn't be more different, Red, but you seem like a great guy." Yellow shyly played with her hair as she talked. "To tell you the truth, I was afraid I wouldn't make any friends on my first day, but I was wrong. I'd be honored if you'd be my first friend from Masara High."

Red smiled at the offer. A new friend at school, and not to mention a sweet, cute girl like her? He would never pass the chance! "Of course I will, Yellow! Look, there's the school!"

Sure enough, the large building loomed on ahead. It was three stories, and had a drab coloration, yet gave off a feeling of nostalgia and comfort that couldn't be explained. Red led Yellow towards the lockers, where Yellow stuck her sneakers in and pulled out her pair of school-approved shoes from her bag.

"I'll see you sometime. I gotta go, I'm on the student council, so I need to be to class a bit early." Red waved as he dashed away. He turned back to her one last time. "You can sit with me during lunch! I'll introduce you to my friends! They'll really like you!"

A genuine smile found its way onto Yellow's face as she shook off her umbrella. She had already found a new friend, who was treating her like he had known her for years. As Yellow rested the umbrella against her locker, she heard the rain begin to slow down, and seconds later, the sun came out, warming the area.

"I think…" She turned back towards the entrance into the building. "I think I'm gonna like this place.


	3. Homeroom

To be fair, Yellow really didn't know what to expect. At fifteen, she had been homeschooled all her life, and as such she had never been to a real high school.

It was _huge._

The hallways were long and winding, and everywhere you went there were classrooms. 1-A, 2-A, 3-A, 1-B, 2-B, 3-A, 3-B…the list went on and on as Yellow was swept up in the current of other teenagers.

"Red? Red, where'd you go?" Yellow called out to him, but alas, there was too much noise and to many people in her way to find him.

She finally found a bench where she could collect herself. Zipping open her bag, she pulled out a slip of paper which had all of her class lists on it. According to the list, her homeroom was 3-A with Mr. Tsuwabuki. What an interesting name, she thought to herself.

"I know I saw 3-A earlier, but I don't remember…" Yellow put her hands in her face. "God, this is stupid! This place is too big, and there are too many people…" Yellow felt tears form in her eyes as she began to give up.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Yellow looked up, and standing in front of her was a tall boy with long, fiery-red hair and stern, iron-colored eyes. He had an expressionless look on his face, but his tone indicated he was friendly. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?"

Yellow nodded. "I-I'm Yellow de Tokiwa Grove. Apparently, my homeroom is 3-A, but I don't know where it is."

The young man nodded. "Come on, I'll take you there. No need to cry."

Yellow was astonished. This was the second kind person to help her today, and the day hadn't even started. "T-thank you."

"Follow me. Try not to get lost." The young man walked back towards the front entrance, and Yellow did her best to follow him. Eventually, after walking all the way down the hall, they reached classroom 3-A. It wasn't anything special, except for the fact that there was a small hole in the sliding door.

"Here it is. You can remember because it's the farthest one down the hallway to the left, and the hole in the door is rather conspicuous." The boy stated. "Now, I need to get to my homeroom. I wish you luck on your first day."

The boy began to walk away, but Yellow felt obligated to personally thank him. "T-thank you so much! I'd like to know your name!"

The boy stopped and froze for a moment. He turned back to her and gave a slight smile. "Just call me Silver." The boy, now titled Silver, then dashed away.

_"He's an interesting person…" _Yellow laughed nervously to herself. She turned to the door, and quickly opened it. Little did she know that the sliding hinges were quite loose, and it flew all the way open with a bang.

There was about ten to twelve people in the room, all of which turned to her. _"God, this is so embarrassing!" _Yellow felt warmth rising to her cheeks.

"Is that the new girl?"

"I haven't seen her before."

"Look at her face! I think she accidentally slammed the door."

"She's kinda cute."

Yellow managed to catch some of the last few remarks, until she was grabbed by an unknown individual.

"Whoah!" She gave a yelp as she was pulled to the left side of the classroom, where Red and a unknown brunette girl were laughing.

"Hey, Yellow! Long time no see!" Red laughed as she sat down in the desk in front of him. "Turns out we have the same homeroom. It'll make it easier on you, being new and all."

"Y-yeah." Yellow stammered, not sure what to do with herself. "This place is huge! I had to have someone help me get here."

"Yeah, sorry about that…I had to get here quick for student council stuff." Red laughed nervously. The girl flicked him in the cheek indignantly.

"Ow, Blue!" Red rubbed his cheek, his smile somehow still intact. "What was that for?"

"You left the new girl, the one you saved, alone in the hallway? That's not very gentlemanly, Red!" The girl, Blue, scolded him. She was a tall, curvy girl with long brunette hair and bluish eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. "So you're the new girl everyone's been buzzing about. My name's Blue, and I'll be your friend, too. Anybody that gets along with Red gets along with me~."

"Oh, wow…thanks!" Yellow's outward response was timid, but inwardly she was jumping for joy. Blue seemed like a nice girl, and besides, Yellow wanted to make as many friends and as few enemies as possible while going to this school.

"It's interesting that you would come in the middle of the year like this…why so?" Blue asked.

"Uh…" Yellow didn't really want to answer that, but she gave the best response she could. "M-my parents wanted me to get out more, so they thought high school would work. I'm pretty shy, I've never really had many friends, and I'm only fifteen, so…"

"Wait, you're only fifteen? How?" Blue and Red leaned in close, making Yellow a bit uncomfortable.

"I-I skipped freshman year when I was still homeschooled, because I was doing so well." Yellow tried to back up a bit. "Why is that such a surprise? Do I not look fifteen?"

"No, you look eleven."

They turned to see an orange-haired girl, along with a dark-skinned boy with spiky brown hair, and a youthful-looking girl wearing a long dress instead of a uniform skirt. "Just kidding, just kidding! We all gotta rib the new kid a little bit, right?"

Blue crossed her arms in disgust. "I'm all for a good joke, Misty, but that's a bit mean."

"Come on, Blue, don't be such a stick in the mud. After all, I am in the student council." The girl, Misty, laughed.

Red was still smiling, but something about him changed a bit. "Misty, I know you're trying to be light-hearted, but leave Yellow alone. Besides, I'm on the council, too, and I don't want to have to tell Crys that you're bullying the new kids."

Misty shook her head. The two beside her exchanged concerned glances, but stayed quiet. "I understand. Sorry about that, Yellow. Come on, let's hug it out." Misty opened her arms wide, beckoning Yellow to embrace her.

"O-okay." Yellow stepped closer, and Misty pulled her into a nice, warm hug. It was kinda nice; Misty smelled like nice perfume, and she was gentle. That is, until she whispered into her ear.

"Just so you know, Red is _mine._ Know your place and you won't get hurt." Misty said menacingly.

Yellow's eyes widened, but she shrugged it off for fear of causing more problems. Misty let go, and without a word, the three went and took a seat in their desks.

"Don't worry, Yellow." She turned to Red. "Misty can be mean sometimes, but she really has a good heart."

Blue rolled her eyes. "I still don't trust her, but then again, she was nominated for the student council by many of the teachers."

Red nodded, while Yellow was still too stunned to move. "Besides, Misty can't do anything to you. You're under my protection, after all."

"W-what?!" Yellow suddenly began to blush furiously. _"H-his protection?! D-does that mean he..he…"_ Yellow fell over, unable to fathom her mind's wandering tendencies.

"Yellow? Yellow?!" Blue raced to pick her up as people began to stare. "Are you okay?"

Yellow sat up slowly. "I'm fine! I have f-fainting spells once in a while!" Yellow managed to come up with a clever lie to mask her embarrassment at Red's earlier comment.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open (not loudly, might I add), and in stepped in a tall and impressive man. He had spiked silver hair and yellowish eyes, and was wearing an impressive suit. "All right, class. It's time to begin."

The class began to take their seats. Luckily for Yellow, Blue was to her immediate left and Red was behind her, so she was surrounded by her friends. In front of her was the girl who wore the dress that had been with Misty.

_"Here we go…" _Yellow mumbled to herself as she got out a notebook and pen. Today was the first day of a truly interesting year-long experience.

**I know a lot of people make Misty an antagonist, but I'm not planning on making her evil, so to speak. She'll just be the main love rival for the triangle. Oops, did I say that out loud? No more spoilers for you guys :P**

** By the way, this story isn't completely aimless, and I plan on incorporating all the characters fairly, but some will be emphasized more than others. **


	4. Dodgeball Blues

The first period went by in a blur. Yellow liked her homeroom teacher, Mr. Tsuwabuki. He was a nice guy, had a soul for teaching others science, albeit he was a bit eccentric. He had a strange affinity for rocks, stones, and fossils, and would often make jokes or references not many would understand.

"All right, class, chapter eight quiz is on Friday, so make sure to study up! We'll have a review Thursday and study partners on Wednesday." He told the class as they began to slowly filter out of the classroom.

"Yellow, what's your next class?" Blue asked as she put her books away.

"Uh…" Yellow glanced at her schedule. "It looks like history with Mrs. Tsuwabuki…?"

"Ah, yes." Blue giggled. "She's great, you'll like her. There will be a couple people moving in and out of this next class, so you'll see some new faces~."

Red sat up and stretched his arms. "Eh, if you like history, you'll enjoy the class. Just don't fall asleep like I do sometimes."

Yellow rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry, I'm responsible enough."

They were about to sit back down again, but Mr. Tsuwabuki spoke up. "Yellow, may I see you for a moment?"

"Oh…go ahead, Yellow." Blue and Red turned away, as if they pretended not to notice.

Yellow made her way up to her homeroom teacher's desk. "D-do you need something, teacher?" Yellow asked, not sure how to present herself.

Tsuwabuki laughed, shaking his head. "You don't have to be afraid, Yellow, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know how you're liking your first day."

"Oh. Well…" Yellow thought for a moment. "It's been pretty nice so far. I've already made a few friends!"

He moved in a little closer to her, and spoke a bit quieter. "I see Red and Blue have taken a liking to you. Red's a good kid, albeit a little bit irresponsible. Blue's also a good student, and a very selfless young lady. Just don't let her get you into trouble, though." The young teacher chuckled, drumming his fingers on the desk. Yellow hadn't noticed before, but two of his fingers were occupied by what appeared to be ornate steel rings.

"Y-yeah, I can see that. Thank you very much for asking! Do you need anything else?" Yellow laughed nervously.

"Nope, go ahead and go." He nodded. "It's my wife that's coming in next. I can already tell she'll like you. Oh, and if there's ever any trouble, let me know. I want to make sure you have the best experience possible at Masara High, Yellow."

"Wow, thank you teacher!" Yellow could feel her spirits rising even more. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yellow returned to her seat as Mr. Tsuwabuki began to gather his things. A few new students began to make their way into the room, one in particular stood out. She was wearing a long dress instead of a skirt, and had strange, maroon-colored hair styled into two ponytail-like appendages. Hanging from her ears were two star-shaped earrings.

"Hey, guys." The girl said as she took a seat in front of Red. "Is anybody sitting here?"

"Nope, just you." Red laughed. "Oh, we need to introduce you to someone. Crys," Red turned back to Yellow, who shrunk back a little. "This is Yellow. She's a new student starting today."

"It's nice to meet you, then!" Crys offered a smile and her hand to Yellow. "My name is Crystal Kobayashi, and I'm a sophomore. You probably heard already, but you can call me Crys."

"O-okay! It's nice to meet you, Crys!" Yellow gave Crys an unintentionally weak handshake. It was just so sudden!

"Say, Crys." Red spoke up. "Where's Gold? I didn't see him this morning, and you two walk in together, typically."

Crys' kind demeanor suddenly fouled, and her smile was replaced with a frustrated frown. "You're the third person to ask me that, Red! Jeez, I am supposed to be his babysitter or something?"

"Wow, aren't you defensive." Blue laughed. "He's probably skipping again, Crys. Don't worry about it."

Crys didn't seem to take the advice. "I'm not worried about him! I'm worried about how the things he does affect the reputation of the school, and sometimes even my own! As student council president, is it not my job to take responsibility for my fellow student's action?"

Red sighed. "I'll talk to him, Crys. Besides, I have almost as much power as you, so just relax. It'll fall on me, too. That is, if he does anything else stupid."

"Alright." She seemed to take the bait. "I'll leave it to you then."

As those very words left Crys' mouth, a woman carrying textbooks entered the room. She had long blonde hair, and interestingly shaped earrings. She had a shy smile on her face, and didn't seem to take notice of anything around her.

"Class, settle down." Mrs. Tsuwabuki clapped her hands as everyone took their seat. "I hope you all had a good weekend, everyone. I'm thrilled to see you all again. Now, can anyone tell me where we left off?"

One of the male students sitting at the other side of the room raised his hand. "Yes, Noboru?"

"Wasn't it chapter sixteen, page one-eighty?" The boy asked in reply.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you, dear." Mrs. Tsuwabuki seemed like a very agreeable teacher, and kind to boot. "Now then, we can get started."

* * *

><p>History with Mrs. Tsuwabuki was probably Yellow's new favorite class. The woman would use real-world examples to explain the events of Japan's history, and would often pick on students that weren't paying attention, which was quite funny. She seemed pretty wise for her age, and Yellow had begun to look up to her already.<p>

It was now lunch time, and some of the students had left to go get their lunches. Lunch was held in homeroom, as were most of their classes. According to the schedule, after lunch was PE, then Art, then it was study time until three, where the school let the students out for clubs and stuff.

Yellow pulled the bento Wilton had made for her, but before she could eat it, Red, Blue, and Crys plopped down beside her.

"Looks good, Yellow." Blue giggled. "Did you make it?"

"No, my u-" Yellow stopped herself there. "My…mom made it for me. Yeah, she usually makes my lunch, but I'll make it once in a while if there's something special I'm in the mood to eat."

"That's pretty neat, Yellow." Red said, swallowing a mouthful of onigiri. "I suck at cooking, so I gotta have my mom make stuff or I have to buy something."

"Cooking is fun when you get the hang of it, Red." Crys piped in on the conversation. "Besides, you need to know how to cook if you want to get a girl someday."

Blue nodded, much to Red's embarrassment. "You know, Red, I'm sure there's plenty of girls in this room who'd love to have you cook for them." She cackled.

"J-jeez, guys. I know I'm popular, but I'm not really looking for a girl right now." Red's face glowed a bit like his namesake. Yellow had to resist commenting on how cute he looked.

"I don't know, Blue, if I was a guy, I'd rather have a pretty girl cook for me." Yellow shrugged. "If he goes out and works, the least I can do is give him a nice meal when he returns."

"I think you're right, Yellow, but I see such a relationship as both of them cooking for each other, and less of one doing most of the cooking." Blue put her hand on her face, leaning against the desk. "How did we even get into this conversation, anyway?"

"Because Red claimed he sucked at cooking."

Before Red could retort, the room's door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a young man about Red's height, with similar hair, but piercing golden eyes. He had a pair of goggles on his forehead, and his uniform was untidy and informal. He gave a sniff as he walked towards Yellow and the others.

"'Sup, everyone." He said casually. He sounded like he had something up his nose.

"Gold, why are you here? It's lunchtime! School starts at eight-thirty, you moron!" Crys immediately stood up and shoved her face into his, glaring.

"Geez, super serious gal, I wasn't feeling well." He replied, sniffing again. "I think I've caught something. Anyway, I wanted to at least come to gym class today because it's dodgeball day. I wouldn't miss that for the world." The boy, Gold, sneered.

"That's the Gold I know." Red laughed. "Just don't give anyone your cold."

"I know. I took a multivitamin and I'm actually feeling better." He glanced around the room absentmindedly, until he landed on Yellow. "Who's the cutie? Haven't seen her around here before."

Yellow gave a yelp of surprise at the pet name, and Crys came to her defense. "For your information, her name is Yellow, not 'cutie'! Why do you have to be such a pig?"

"Why do you have to be so serious, super serious gal?" Gold shot back. "God, you women are so uptight." He turned back to Yellow. "Sorry 'bout that, but I don't bite. I promise."

"O-okay…it's nice to meet you, Gold." Yellow tried her best to reply. "Why do you call Crys 'super serious gal'?

Gold gave a delighted snort of laughter. "It's a nickname I gave her back in grade school. When everyone was just tryin' to have fun, she'd be making sure no one was out of line or doing anything wrong. She always was the teacher's pet, too."

You could almost see the steam coming out of Crys' ears.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Red gave a nervous chuckle. "I think Crys is gonna blow a gasket if you talk anymore, Gold."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked." Yellow said, suddenly ashamed.

Crys exhaled, regaining her former calm demeanor. "It's fine, Yellow. I just remembered I have a few things to attend to, so if you excuse me." With that final statement, Crys picked up her things and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Way to go, Gold. You pissed her off." Blue reprimanded him.

"What did I do? You guys all knew that! I thought it was natural that I'd tell the new girl!"

"I didn't know that." Blue deadpanned.

"Neither did I." Red said, shaking his head.

"Damn it!" Gold slammed his fist down on his desk, and immediately gripped it in pain, whimpering.

"You should probably apologize, Gold." Yellow finally spoke up. "I understand what you were trying to do, but you just came off the wrong way."

Gold gave another sniff. "Yeah, you're right, blondie. I'll talk to her later. Crys doesn't stay mad for too long, anyway."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Yellow headed straight for the gym, where gym class was being held. After weaving in and out of the crowd of students, she eventually found the entrance to the girl's locker room.

"Good, this is it." Yellow was about to open the door, but it instead flew open by itself, sending Yellow sprawling onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl who opened the door was quite short, even shorter than her, and had light brown hair and blue eyes. "What? Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else." Her demeanor immediately changed as she offered her hand to Yellow. "Wait, I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Yellow, and today's my first day." She stammered, trying to ease her backside's pain as she stood up.

"Oh, okay! Name's Sapphire, I'm a third year in the middle school." The girl, Sapphire, gave Yellow a toothy grin. "I gotta get to the gym, Mr. Siba needs my help."

The small girl dashed off, leaving Yellow by herself. Yellow sighed and entered the locker room, which very few people were in. She recognized Blue and Crys talking near the end of the hallway of lockers.

"Hey, Yellow!" Blue beckoned her to come. "Today's co-ed day, so we get to see the boys in action. Other than that it's just single gender."

Yellow nodded in understanding. "That's cool…where can I put my stuff?"

"Since you're new, you can use any locker you want." Crys stated. "You can stay over here with us."

Yellow decided that was for the best. She picked the locker next to Blue, and begun to undress herself. She found a pair of navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt from her bag, and settled for those.

Blue turned at the moment where Yellow was putting on her shorts. "Yellow, you are so pretty! What's your secret~?"

"Uh…" Yellow began to panic. "I just shower and bathe every day?"

Blue giggled at her flustered response. "You are just precious."

They finished changing clothes and went into the gym to get started. The rest of the girls started trickling in, as did the boys.

"Crys, can I ask you a question?" Yellow asked.

Crystal nodded. "Of course! Something wrong?"

Yellow shook her head. "I just wanted to know why there are younger students in here. Are all grades welcome?"

Crystal nodded again, smiling at her curiosity. "Yep! There aren't many of the lower grades down here, but there are a few. You guys are second year, I'm a first year, and you see her over there?" Crys pointed to Sapphire, the girl who had accidentally knocked her down over there. "She's a third year in the lower secondary. Other than that I don't think there are any others of a lower grade down here. Then again, Sapph is a special case, being a star on the soccer team and all."

"Thanks. I was just curious, because I ran into Sapphire earlier. She's pretty rough." Yellow replied.

"All right, line up!"

A big voice suddenly entered the gym as a tall, burly man entered. He had slightly-grayed black hair, and was wearing white gi pants and a black shirt. His arms were almost as thick as Yellow's entire torso, or so it seemed from a distance. Everyone did as they were told.

"All right, I understand that we have a new student or two today. In that case, I'll give a short introduction. My name is Mr. Siba, and my job is to make sure you kids get some exercise each day, and maybe have a little fun, too. Follow my instructions, and we'll have a great time!" He flashed a smile at Yellow, who gave a small yelp.

Mr. Siba gave a deep laughter. "All right, it's mixed dodgeball today." A mixture of cheers and groans arose. "Red, Green, you two are captains. Get up here!"

The two boys came and lined up parallel with Mr. Siba, one on each side. The other boy Yellow didn't recognize was Green. He seemed more calm and calculating than Red, and was a bit taller, too.

"Go ahead and take turns picking, boys." Mr. Siba then took a seat, crosslegged on the gym floor between them. What a weird guy, Yellow thought.

Red went first. "Silver." Said boy came and stood beside him.

"Gold." Green retorted. Gold danced his way to Green's side, trying to look cool.

"Sapphire." Red was the first to pick a girl. Sapphire raced to her senior's side, giving him a loud high-five.

"Misty." Green also picked a girl.

"Black." It was weird how a lot of the guys looked so similar.

"Blue." She raced to Green's side, saying something about how she knew he would pick her, or something like that.

There were about ten people left. They went back and forth, picking people that Yellow mostly didn't know. Crystal went to Green's side, and a boy named Ruby, who was apparently friends with Sapphire, went to Red's. Finally it was down to two people left. Her, and the girl that had been with Misty during homeroom.

"This is awkward, huh?" The girl smiled. "I'm Erika, by the way."

"Yellow." Yellow chirped.

"Sorry about earlier with Misty. I may be her friend, but I don't endorse everything she does or says."

Yellow shrugged nervously. "It-it's fine…"

It was Green's turn. "Erika."

"I wish you luck." Erika said before walking to Green's side.

Great, she was the last one. It didn't surprise her, knowing that she was certainly no athlete. Nonetheless, Red gave a huge smile as he called her name. "Come on!"

Yellow ran over to them, and with the teams decided, they split onto each side of the gym. Mr. Siba had retrieved the balls, and placed all fourteen (Yellow counted) on the middle of the court.

"Okay! Start on the back wall, and when I say go, you are to run and get any ball of your choosing. However, you can only take one ball at a time, and you must throw it against the back wall before you can use it. Understood?"

"Yes!" A few people replied.

Mr. Siba sat down on the ground again, crosslegged. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and exhaled gently. Without warning, he yelled, _**"Go!" **_


	5. The Shiner

_"OhGodohGodohGodohGod!" _

Yellow saw her life flash before her eyes as everyone dashed for the balls. Her team managed to grab about half of them, and then they raced back and threw them against the wall in order to bring them into play. Yellow could only stand and watch the other team assume positions. She didn't even have time to think before a ball came whooshing past her.

"I need to do something!" Yellow swore under her breath as another ball came within inches of her body. The members of the team had sort of gone off in groups of two to three, and she was nearest to a group consisting of Sapphire, Ruby, and a boy she didn't know.

She sneaked her way closer to them, picking up a ball as she went. Upon reaching them, she witnessed first-hand just how athletic Sapphire was. Blue had overhand thrown a ball in her direction, but she managed to leap into the air and catch it. Blue, astonished, went to the edge of the court where Mr. Siba was sitting and stood in the 'out' zone.

"Try this!" Sapphire gave a grunt and took off, and within just a few strides she was to the half court line, and nabbing a poor girl on the other team with her caught ball.

"Nice work, Sapphire!" Red yelled to her as he expertly dodged a ball. "Anyone who has a ball and isn't willing to throw it needs to bring them either me, Sapphire, or Black!"

Seconds seemed like hours as Yellow tried to find a safe location on her team's turf. She finally found sanctuary with Red, Silver, and an girl she didn't know.

Yellow dashed up to Red, panting. "Here, take it." She handed him a ball she had picked up on the way.

"Thanks, Yellow!" Red chuckled. "I can tell you're not much of a fighter, but keep those dodgeballs coming! You're a huge help!"

_"I-I am?" _Yellow giggled giddily to herself at the thought of helping the team, particularly Red.

Minutes passed, and the weaker were weeded out and the strong remained. There were five of the eleven left on Green's team, and six of eleven on Red's. Poor Sapphire had been ganged up upon and taken down, and Black had failed to catch a ball, so he was out. On Green's side. Misty had been taken out by a long-range shot by Silver, Blue had been pegged by Sapphire earlier, and Gold had also been a little too brave on one shot. Several unnamed students were also out on both sides.

"This is looking up, guys! Keep up the pressure!" Red encouraged his team.

"Just keep catching them. We can regather our team that way." Green told his remaining team members.

Yellow, while still feeling nervous and out of place in this abusive game, had found a niche role in giving the boys dodgeballs to throw. Every time someone would miss her, she would simply retrieve it and give it to either Silver, Red, or Ruby.

"Wow, thanks!" The boy Ruby, who had glasses and a white cap on his head, praised Yellow for her help. "By the way, name's Ruby. I'm Sapphire's friend."

Yellow nodded. "I wish the circumstances were better, but pleased to meet you!" Yellow called back.

Finally, it was down to two people on Green's side, and five on Red's. Green himself, and Misty, who had been tagged back in by a partner's caught ball, nervously waited on their side. On Red's side was he himself, Yellow, Silver, who had also been tagged back in, and two boys she didn't know.

"Ready to give up, Green?" Red taunted, a smile on his face.

Green gave a muffled chuckle. "Come on, Red. You know I can't do that yet."

"I'll take care of Misty." One of the boys, who Yellow heard Red call Shinsuke, took after Misty, giving a loud cry to signal his charge. Before he could make it, he was picked off by Green.

"Shoot!" Red growled. "Green's just too good, and Misty isn't bad herself." He, Silver, and the other boy had two balls between them, and Red felt like they needed more.

"Yellow." Said girl suddenly perked up. "Can you grab that ball over there for us?"

He pointed to a bright pink ball about ten feet away. "Sure!" Yellow had managed to stay unscathed throughout the whole game, so she figured that only two people weren't much of a threat.

Yellow scampered over towards the ball, and bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, she heard a loud grunt, a yell, and the faint sound of something flying towards her. Yellow managed to look up slightly before she was struck by the ball, square in the face.

Yellow fell, and quite hard. She could barely hear, and she felt her consciousness slipping fast. Before blacking out, she could see blurry figures standing over her, and what sounded like Red's voice.

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault."<p>

Red and Blue were waiting inside the infirmary near the bed of where their sleeping friend, Yellow, slumbered. She had been out for about twenty minutes.

"No it's not, Red!" Blue tried her best to reason with him. "It was Misty who threw the ball! She even said she didn't mean to hit her in the face, she just wanted to hit her."

"I don't care who threw the ball, all that matters is that I wasn't there to block it or catch it! Now she's hurt, and it's all my fault."

The nurse, a young man named Touki, finally stepped in the conversation. "Red, chill out, man. Accidents happen, especially when you play dodgeball. Besides, it's just a little black eye. It'll heal in a couple days."

Red nodded. "That's a relief. Thanks, nurse."

Touki chuckled. "You're a good man, Red. Owning up to what happened, and feeling like you need to take responsibility even though it wasn't really your fault." Touki looked over towards Yellow. "I haven't seen her in the records before. Is she new or something?"

Blue nodded. "Her name's Yellow, and she's a new student starting today. I guess you could say her first day went out with a bang, though." Blue threw out a joke and a weak laugh to try and ease the tension, but to no avail.

"Urgh…"

Yellow suddenly stirred, and Red, Blue, and Nurse Touki raced to her bedside.

"Ow…" Yellow sniffed. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"Hey there, Yellow." Touki stepped in. "I'm the nurse. You were in gym class and got struck by a dodgeball, and got yourself a pretty nice shiner." He laughed as he pulled an ice pack from the nearby fridge against the opposite wall. "Here, this should help."

Yellow pressed the ice bag against her left eye, and felt the cooling relief enter her skin. "Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Yellow…" Red finally spoke. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have asked you to go get that ball."

Yellow didn't remember a whole lot about the incident, but she had certainly remembered what happened a few minutes prior to being struck. "Red, don't worry about it. I should've saw the ball coming, so it isn't your fault. I appreciate your concern, though."

Red nodded. "You're our friend, Yellow, we wouldn't do anything less."

Blue nodded in agreement. "Green said he'd be down after he finished a test, but he wanted to express his apologies, too. He's the one who told Misty to try and pick you off."

Yellow suspected as much, at least that the culprit was Misty. "It just happened to hit me in the face. It's no fault of Green's, he was just playing the game."

Red shook his head with mirth. "Man, Yellow, you're just too nice."

Yellow was about to give a witty retort, but the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Green and Crys. They raced to her bedside.

"Yellow, I'm glad you're awake." Green said, a look of concern visible on his normally taciturn face. "I feel partially responsible for what happened back there, and I'm sorry."

For what little she knew about him, Yellow could at least tell that Green was caring and had other's interests in mind. "Thanks, Green. I don't want to pin the blame on anyone, but you guys are just so nice."

"How are you feeling, Yellow?" Crys asked in a sisterly tone.

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine. This ice helps a lot." Yellow giggled, and everyone more or less exhaled in relief. Same old Yellow, nothing had changed.

"Do you think you can go back to class, Yellow?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. It's the study time, isn't it?"

Red nodded. "Mr. Tsuwabuki is back in the classroom for the rest of the day, and then we go onto our clubs after the bell. You aren't in a club yet, Yellow, but we'll show you some tomorrow. After all, you should probably get home."

Yellow nodded. "Yeah, I'll probably just take it easy tonight. I'll get my homework done and take a bath or something."

After the final bell rang, Red, Blue, and Green led Yellow outside the school towards the shoe lockers. The sun had come out in the morning and warmed up the place, so walking home would be a lot more comfortable for Yellow.

"Hope you feel better, Yellow!" Blue called out as she and Green said their goodbyes.

"Here, I'll walk you home. I don't want a repeat of this morning." Red chuckled.

Yellow gave a wide-eyed nod. "Please. I won't object."

The walk home was rather quiet for the first half of the journey, until Red spoke up. "So, did you enjoy your first day all-in-all?"

Yellow thought for a moment before answering. Sure, she had gotten hit in the face and met some people she didn't like, but the amount of new friends she made totally overshadowed anything bad. Not only that, she had befriended several cute boys in the past several hours.

Yellow could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. _"What the heck, brain?!"_

"So?"

"Oh! Uh," Yellow cleared her throat. "It's been a great day. Dodgeball wounds will heal, but friends are forever, Red. Thanks for everything."

Red's cheeks tinged slightly pink. "Aw, shucks! It's just what friends do! Besides, I'd feel bad if we just sent you home by yourself."

They finally arrived at her home, where they said their goodbyes. Yellow opened the door, and was almost tackled to the floor by Wilton.

"Are you alright, Yellow?!" He said frantically. "I got a call from the school! Something about a gym class accident! Do you have a concussion?"

"Relax, uncle!" Yellow pushed his hands down, which had been gripping her shoulders a little too firmly. "I'm fine. I'll just have a black eye for a day or so."

Wilton exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." He looked up at her swollen left eye. "That doesn't look too bad, honey. Keep using ice and take some Tylenol and you should be fine."

Yellow continued to talk with him as she headed for the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm just gonna take it easy tonight. I'm hungry, though. What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, kiddo! Veggie stir-fry and shrimp tempura." Wilton grinned. "I'll make it myself."

Yellow could barely contain her excitement. "I can't wait! Thanks, uncle!"

The rest of the evening progressed pretty smoothly. Yellow got her homework done, Wilton made dinner, and before she went to be, Yellow drew a bath for herself.

"This is heavenly…" Yellow sighed as she sank deeper in the semi-scalding liquid.

Yellow chuckled to herself. "School really is an interesting experience. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm surprised how much they just accepted me like that." Yellow fingered her wet, blonde locks while talking to herself. "Blue and Crys are great girls, and Red is not only nice, but really handsome! I mean, Green and Gold are good-looking, too, but they're not really my type. Besides, it's plain to see that Blue has a a bit of a thing for Green."

Yellow eventually got out of the bath and dried herself off. She then retired to her room to put on sleepwear and finish her homework in peace. Her was still sore, but it wasn't nearly as swollen, and it wasn't horribly out of place.

Yellow checked the calendar. It was January sixteenth, several months into the school year. She had never thought in a million years that she would go to an actual high school. She thought she'd be with her parents for her whole childhood, but was instead thrust into early adulthood and independence with her deaths.

"Mom, Dad…" Yellow mumbled to herself as she lay in bed. "If you're listening, I wanna say that I've found a place where I think I belong. I wish you were still here, and I love you. Please watch over me as I venture back to this school tomorrow."

Yellow sat up to shut off her light, but quickly caught a glimpse of the picture of her family on the nightstand. She was only ten, but was still short and light enough to be on her dad's shoulders. He was a kind man, and often used his wealth and influence to help others. Yellow's mother was where she got most of her looks, but she was relatively extroverted, while her dad wasn't. They both loved her dearly, and didn't deserve the fate they suffered.

"Mommy…" Yellow whimpered. Why did they have to go? What did they do to deserve it?

"I just can't mention them." Yellow scolded herself. "They can't know, either. Not even Red."

Sighing one last time, Yellow turned out her light and crawled into her bed, and was fast asleep within minutes.


	6. 1st Misunderstanding - Living Together

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I'm switching to a new character perspective for a bit, and new part of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Silver could hear the sound of running water as he opened up his eyes, which was the signal that it was time to get up. He turned and looked at the clock, which read seven forty-five. It was Wednesday, and as such the middle of the week

"Sis is already in the shower." He mumbled, sitting up in bed. "I'll get my clothes around."

He stepped out of bed and went to his closet. Silver had always shared a room with his big sister, and as such he shared closet space with her. On the left were his clothes and school uniforms, and on the right were her wide array of shirts, blouses, skirts, pants, and dresses, along with countless pairs of shoes crammed together on the floor. His side was neat and tidy, while hers was cramped and could barely contain the amount of material in it.

Silver rolled his eyes. He loved his sister, but man, did she need to clean out her closet.

Silver laid out his uniform for school on his bed, and finally heard the shower turn off. He grabbed a towel from the closet and went to the bathroom.

"Sis? You almost done in there?" Silver knocked lightly.

"Just a minute~!" Blue chirped. Sure enough, she finally stepped out, hair wet and towel-clad, with a burst of steam.

"Oh, so much better!" Blue laughed as she closed the door. "Good morning, Silver! Sleep well, little brother?"

Silver hated when Blue did this to him. Now that they were teens, she could have at least started being a bit more modest around him. The towel was barely long enough to cover her body, and hugged her ample bust. "Y-yeah, I did…and you?"

Blue nodded. "Pretty well, but now I'm very awake! I made sure to save you some water." She headed towards their room. "You go ahead and get ready, and I'll make breakfast in a bit. Don't be too long!" She finally shut the door behind her.

Silver entered the bathroom and shut the door. Shedding his clothes, he turned the water on. It didn't take long for it to get to the right temperature, but the only problem was how _long _it would stay that temperature (knowing Blue she may have stayed in too long). He stepped in, and let the warm water wash over his tired body.

Silver growled as he lathered up a washcloth. _"Jeez, I wish Sis would show some decency around me sometimes, or at least give me a warning." _Silver could help but chuckle a little at the older girl's tendencies. _"At least this is a sign she's comfortable around me. Besides, Blue's a good girl, and she's really grown up."_

Silver wrapped up his shower, and stepped out. He turned and looked in the mirror, and could see very well that his red hair had reached about shoulder length.

"I should probably get it cut." He said, smiling a little.

"Silver!" He heard his name being called. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out, and saw Blue at the bottom of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry up, you slowpoke!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "I'll be down in a minute."

Silver stepped out of the bathroom (he had slipped his shorts back on) and made his way back to their room. He put his uniform on, combed his hair, and made sure everything was in order. He stepped back outside and ventured downstairs, where breakfast awaited him.

Sure enough, Blue had cooked eggs, rice, and sausage. It smelled fantastic, and Silver could hear his stomach pleading for it.

"Dig in, Silver! I made it all special." Blue giggled.

"It looks great, Sis." Silver sat down and served himself. Indeed, it tasted as good as it looked.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes, so eat your fill and then we'll go." Blue said. "Do you have everything?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, everything's packed. I should be asking you, because you're the one who typically has to dash back to get something."

Blue's cheeks tinged a bit. "Silver, you're so mean~! Although it's true, big sis can be forgetful sometimes."

Silver laughed at Blue's words, enjoying every moment he had with her. It was about ten 'till eight, and Silver finished his food. Gathering their things, they set out to school, which was about a five minute walk away.

* * *

><p>Blue and Silver arrived at the entrance foyer, and met up with Red and Yellow, who had only just arrived as well.<p>

"Morning, you two!" Blue chirped.

"Hey, Blue! Good morning, Silver." Red laughed as he set his shoes in his locker.

"Morning, guys." Yellow ran up to Blue. "Sleep well?"

Blue nodded. "Yep!" She turned to Yellow with curiosity. The bruising around her eye had all but disappeared. "Wow, Yellow, your eye looks a lot better! Does it still hurt?"

Yellow shook her head. "Not really. I've been taking some meds and its been doing wonders."

"You do look a lot better, Yellow. Hopefully something like that won't happen again." Silver said, a small smile on his face.

Yellow felt her cheeks tinge. _"Wow, Silver's really…uh, suave…? He doesn't say much, typically."_

"Anyway, I noticed you two walking in together." Blue giggled. "Anything you guys want to say to me?"

The tinge in Yellow's cheeks rocketed to a volcanic state. "I-I-I….h-he…"

Red rolled his eyes. "You know I'm walking her to school because she got attacked yesterday, Blue. Jeez." The words seemed to roll off of Red's tongue. "Besides, you two walk to school every morning yourselves, so is there something I'm missing here?"

Silver immediately flushed, and had to resist the urge to get angry.

"Didn't I tell you, Red?" Blue groaned, seemingly irritated. "Silver and I live together, remember?"

The whole world seemed to stop and ponder what Blue just said. Silver's face lit up even more, and Yellow was ready to keel over. Red seemed unfazed, but nonetheless satisfied. "That's right! You guys do live together!"

Blue giggled. "Silly Red!" She turned back to Yellow. "Are you okay, Yellow? You look like you just witnessed a murder."

"Huh?" Yellow snapped to attention. "U-uh…I, well…" Yellow stammered awkwardly. "Y-you guys live together?!"

Blue laughed. "Of course we do, he's my little brother! My parents adopted him when I was five, and he was just two. He's been my cute little bro ever since!"

Silver appeared quite embarrassed. "Jeez, sis, why didn't you say that first?" His face flared up again. "And stop calling me cute, dammit!"

"Anyway, we need to get to class!" Blue dashed ahead, giggling and her brother's embarrassment. "Come on, or we'll be late!"

Red and Silver came in stride, but Yellow lagged behind, still not completely sure where her homeroom was.

"Brother and sister, huh?" Yellow muttered. "That's interesting. I would've never guessed, even from an adoptive standpoint. They don't even act like they're related." Yellow put these thoughts away as she entered homeroom for the second time.

* * *

><p>The thought of Blue's 'statement' earlier resurfaced in Yellow's mind, and it made her restless. Why on earth would she word it like that? Why didn't she just say they were brother and sister from the get-go?<p>

"Yellow, are you alright?"

"Gah!" Yellow was pulled back to reality by Crys. It was lunchtime, and homeroom was packed to the brim with people eating their lunches.

"Yellow, you're acting super weird today." Red said, appearing concerned. "Is it your eye?"

"No, it's not!" Yellow replied with force. "It's just what Blue said earlier…"

"What did she say?" Crys asked.

"She told us that she and Silver and siblings, and that they're living together." Red replied.

"Whoa, really?" Crys' face bent in shock. "I never would've guessed. I wonder what their parents look like."

"Apparently Silver is adopted." Yellow added. "Hence why they don't look at all like each other."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Crys laughed. "Why does that bother you so much, Yellow?"

"It's not that they're siblings, it's how Blue said it!"

"How did she say it?" Crys wasn't sure where this was going. She had a weird premonition something bad was about to happen, though.

"Blue said, and I quote, 'Silver and I live together, remember?'"! Yellow blurted out.

Everything went quiet again, and everyone in the room looked at Yellow. Face flushed, she sunk back down in her seat, mortified.

"I-I said that a b-bit too loud, didn't I?" She whimpered. All Crys and Red could do was nod in sheer surprise.

"Wait, Blue and Silver live together?!"

"No wonder Silver always turned down female advances!" The girls wailed in agony.

"That lucky bastard! I bet he things he's so cool!"

"That's not fair to the other guys! That makes us look bad!" The boys roared in anger.

The class fell into an uproar. The boys were grouping together, loudly plotting revenge against Silver for stealing 'the most sexy girl in school'. The girls, on the other hand, were doing the same thing, except towards Blue for taking away their chances with 'the dark yet oddly handsome Silver'.

"Girls, be quiet!"

"Guys, shut your mouths!"

Everything was quiet again as Red and Crys assumed their duties as members of the student council. Crys silenced all the boys, while Red managed to calm the girls down.

"Everyone, you should be ashamed of yourselves! This was small misunderstanding!" Crys bellowed. "Blue and Silver are _siblings! _So of course they'd live together, you morons!"

The boys of the class didn't seem to believe her reasoning. "Yeah right! You're just saying that so you can have Silver to yourself, huh, class president?!"

Crys' face flushed. "N-no! That's not it at all, you horde of hormonal jackasses!"

The girls quickly took on Red, too. "You're just saying that because you like Blue, don't you Red?! You guys are a little too friendly, and hang out constantly! Of course, it all makes sense now!"

Yellow witnessed Red become angry (or appear so) for the first time. "No way! Blue and I are just friends! Your jealously is just blinding you all!"

"What's going on in here?!"

The door slammed open, revealing Mrs. Tsuwabuki, along with Blue. "Goodness, I leave you all alone for five minutes and you're at each other's throats! Unbelievable!

Blue appeared visibly upset. "What is going on in here!?"

Yellow suddenly approached Blue, and gave a low bow. "This is all my fault. I…I blurted out that you and Silver were living together, and the whole class went nuts! Can you please clear it all up?"

Blue sighed, but couldn't bring herself to be angry. Yellow was so innocent and kind, and she just made a simple mistake. It wasn't anything personal.

Blue turned to the boys. "You idiots! Listen to the class president when she tries to tell you things! Silver and I are just _siblings!_ Nothing more!"

She turned to the girls. "Girls are supposed to be the more mature group, but I find you all foaming at the mouth, too! I'll say it again! Silver. And. I. Are. _Siblings! _You can all stop fighting now."

"Oh…I feel kinda dumb now."

"I guess that makes sense." There was a consensus of realization among the girls.

"Does that mean we all still have a chance with Blue?"

"What a relief! Now I don't have to get my gang to beat up Silver!" The boys at least _seemed _regretful.

There was a collective awkward laugh from the whole class, and Crys sighed with relief.

Blue giggled. "Yellow, it's not really your fault. I was the one who said it we lived together to begin with, and then mentioned we were siblings. I should've just said it from the get-go!" Blue found herself laughing at the whole thing.

Yellow gave a weak laugh. "I guess…so you're not mad?"

"Of course not. You're so cute it's impossible to stay mad at you!" Blue embraced Yellow in friendship, who squeaked in surprise.

Crys sighed. "Well, another day in the life of the student council president. Looks like I can continue to keep peace around here."

Gold, who had been there the whole time, snickered. "Are you kidding me, super serious gal? Blue was the one who set them straight. You really didn't do anything."

You could almost hear the locomotive horn coming from Crys' ears. "Take that back, you jerk! I'm gonna teach you a lesson, Gold!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" One witty remark later, he was gone.

"Get back here!" Crys, of course, gave chase. She chased him even down the hall.

Yellow and Blue giggled wildly, while Red just sighed. "Not again…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went without consequence. The matter between Silver and Blue was solved, and Crys and Gold had settled their differences…again.<p>

"Come on, Yellow. I'll walk you home." Red laughed as he put on his shoes.

"Coming!" Yellow called back.

It was a beautiful day, and the breeze was perfect, so walking home was a blessing. Yellow was still grateful for Red's watchfulness as she went home. She hadn't seen hide nor tail of that creep from the day before, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Besides, Red proved himself as a proper gentleman, and an excellent user of martial arts.

"Red?"

He looked over to her. "What's up?"

"Kind of a weird question, but what style of martial arts do you use?"

Red's eyebrow furrowed. "That's not weird at all. My dad taught me a few things when I was a kid, and just last year I became a black belt in karate at the local dojo."

"That's really cool!" Yellow's eyes lit up at the thought of Red's strength. "I don't like fighting personally, but I guess you use the art to protect others, right?"

Red nodded. "I've only had to use my karate to defend someone one other time. Some thugs were picking on a group of girls earlier this year, so I told 'em to beat it." Red laughed at the thought. "Sensei said he was so proud…but then he made me run extra for showing off…"

Yellow stifled a giggle. "Who's your sensei, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ironically, it's Mr. Siba." Red stated. "He's a lot different at the dojo. He's still pretty nice, but he worked Green and me real hard. I stopped after attaining my black belt status, but Green still studies under him."

Yellow remembered back to yesterday in gym class. Mr. Siba was definitely a bit eccentric, but he was a kind and strong man. She was later told it was Mr. Siba who carried her to the nurse's office.

"He's a pretty neat guy." Yellow said, hands behind her back.

"I agree. Apparently, Nurse Touki also studied under him too, when they were younger."

"I'm learning so much!" Yellow cheered. "Wow, we're here already."

Red and Yellow said their good-byes and parted. Yellow entered her home, where her uncle was sitting at the table messing with some fishing gear.

"Welcome home, Yellow!" He greeted her with a smile. "How was school?"

"Great!" Yellow made her way into the kitchen. "I'll tell you all about it!"

* * *

><p>After dropping Yellow off, Red came back to the school. He had an important meeting with the student council, and he was already late.<p>

"Don't start without me!" He burst into the room, panting.

Crys rolled her eyes. "This is the third time this week, Red. Get over here, quick."

He was greeted by the other four members of the student council. Crystal Kobayashi, affectionately known as Crys, was the president and overseer of all student club activities, and the guardian of peace in the school. He himself, Red Zenigata, was the vice president, who would be leader if Crys was sick, missing, or otherwise not there.

Misty Mizuhana was the secretary, who was more or less the 'control panel' for the council. She helped record meetings and helped type newsletters and documents for the council.

A young lady named Jasmine Mikana was the treasurer. She was a math class prodigy, and got along with many of the students. Although soft-spoken, she was indeed skilled and took her role seriously.

Finally, a young man named Riley Genta was the council's historian. His role was mainly sports-based, and also preparing the school to partake in festivals and contests against other schools. He was a serious young man, but upright in character and always willing to lend a hand. He also attracted much attention from the girls in his class.

"Red, where's your sense of punctuality?" Misty didn't seem pleased. "Your loyalty to the council comes first, remember?"

Red frowned as he took a seat. "I was merely helping a friend. I hoped you guys would understand."

"G-guys, we should leave Red alone." Jasmine piped up. "He's just a few minutes late, and he's quite responsible otherwise."

Red turned to Jasmine, smiling. "Thanks, Jasmine."

Jasmine's cheeks pinked a little, while Riley chuckled. "All that matters is that you're here now, Red."

Crys stood up. "Anyway, we're here to discuss the culture festival! It's looming on us and we need to fully prepare. Anybody got ideas? We're in no rush, since the festival's in two and a half months, but I was hoping you guys would have something to say in advance."

"Leave it to me, president." Riley smirked. "We should definitely do a track-based team sports challenge. Three-legged races, pole vaulting, all the good stuff."

Crys pondered it. "Seems like it could work. We'll propose all these ideas to the homerooms tomorrow, and see if they have anything to say, too."

"What about a maid café?" Misty said. "It could be pretty fun! It would give the girls a chance to show off, too."

"Not bad, but I don't want to completely exclude the boys." Crys muttered. "Red, you got any bright ideas?"

Red was never the greatest idea-maker, but he felt _something. _There was an idea in the back of his head that if he could just fish out, it would work. "Come on, brain!" Red yelled in his head.

"I got it!"

They all turned to him. "What?"

"The best idea for the culture festival!" Red beamed with pride. "Now, listen closely…"


	7. Field Trips and Wild Imaginations

A week had passed since Yellow began attending Masara High, and for the most part, she had enjoyed herself. There were hiccups such as the dodgeball incident and some occasional students she didn't get along with, but the overall experience had been pretty awesome. Not only had she made a rather large group of friends in a short time, but she had achieved excellent grades, also. She quickly became one of the highest scoring students in the class.

"Yellow, how'd the test go?" She was walking through the hall with Red, Blue, and Crys, the last one asking how the highly-anticipated history test went for her.

Yellow flashed her test with a big grin. "I got a ninety-nine!"

"Nice work!" Red laughed. "I can see why you skipped a grade, Yellow."

"I only got a ninety-four! Great job!" Crys continued the praise.

Yellow's cheeks pinked. "Thanks, guys. I just studied hard."

"You're too modest, Yellow." Blue giggled. "You should use those smarts of yours and join one of the academic clubs. You haven't joined one yet, right?"

Yellow shook her head. "No, but I was actually thinking about joining the art club."

"Really?" Crys said in disbelief. "You draw?"

"In my spare time."

"I really admire people who can draw well." Red put his arms behind his back as they continued to walk to class. "I can barely draw a stick figure, so people who draw well or can paint are really respectable to me."

_"H-he likes artists?!" _Yellow's brain went haywire at the thought. Many scenarios popped into Yellow's head, including her drawing him in…_compromising_ situations.

Yellow sometimes wished she could just turn invisible for a while.

"You okay?" Red asked.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Yellow managed to blurt out. "Just spaced out is all."

Red smiled. "You do that a lot." He suddenly pressed the back of his hand lightly on her forehead. "Call me crazy, but you look a little flushed. Are you sick?"

Yellow nearly shot up ten feet in the air. Blue and Crys giggled madly and bystanders stopped to stare. "I'm fine, Red! You're definitely crazy!"

"Sorry, I'm just concerned for you sometimes." Red chuckled. "You're my friend, Yellow. I care about you."

"Aw, that's so precious, Red!" Blue's eyes lit up as she pulled them in for a hug. "I'm so glad you came here, Yellow. Masara High just wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Thanks, guys." Yellow squeaked under the force of Blue's hug. "Can you let me go? I can't breathe."

"Sorry~!" Blue giggled as she released.

They made it to class, and within a few minutes Mr. Tsuwabuki came in and stood behind his desk. It was the last period of the day, so everyone was itching to leave.

"Class, please listen." Everyone turned to face him. "I'm pleased to announce that we'll be taking a field trip next week."

The class suddenly filled with whispers, gasps, and general excitement. A field trip at Masara High was usually a once a year thing.

"We will be traveling to Osaka."

It was as if someone set off a warehouse of fireworks.

"Osaka?! I've always wanted to go!"

"They've got aquariums and zoos and stuff!"

"It's such a big city! It'll be fun to get away from home for a while."

"Class, please settle down." Mr. Tsuwabuki reigned in the class again. The smile on his face showed his appreciation for the class' excitement. "We will be visiting Osaka Castle, and there are certainly other places to visit as well. Hopefully it will be a fun experience for all. I'm going to pass out these permission forms for your parents to sign. Return these by tomorrow, and we will leave early this Friday and be back by Sunday afternoon."

The rest of the period went by in a blur as the excitement about the trip to Osaka seemed to swell even further. Yellow had only been to Osaka once, when she was three. Her parents took her, and she didn't remember a whole lot, other than the hotel had a big swimming pool and the lions at the zoo scared her.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Red asked as they walked to her house together.

"Yeah. I haven't been to Osaka in a long time, so it'll be fun." Yellow smiled, holding her back across the front of her skirt.

"You've been there before?" Red asked. "You don't seem like someone who likes to travel, Yellow."

Yellow shrugged. "I was only three, and I don't remember a whole lot. I mean, traveling can be fun, and I like to do it once in a while, but sometimes you just can't beat the feeling of your own bed."

"I couldn't agree more!" Red answered in a agreement. "Hotel futons are just the worst sometimes."

They came to Yellow's front porch, but before Red could say good-bye, the door opened, and Wilton stepped outside.

"Hey, kids." He greeted them welcomely. "How was school?"

"It was good." Yellow replied. Red merely nodded in affirmation.

"Say, I've been meaning to catch you guys." He turned to Red. "Red, I've really appreciated how you've been watching over my niece. Thank you."

_"Wait, niece? He's Yellow's uncle?" _Red thought to himself. He didn't say anything out of courtesy. "It's no trouble, really. My friends and I wanted Yellow to enjoy herself at Masara."

"Well, you've succeeded." Wilton suddenly appeared to have an idea. "Say, why don't you stay over for dinner sometime? Yellow may have told you already, but I'm a pretty hip guy, not to mention a good cook, too."

Yellow blushed at Wilton's words. "Hip? Are you serious?"

Red snickered at Wilton's word choice. "Thanks, I would love to, but apparently there's a class field trip to Osaka this weekend, so it'll have to be another time."

Wilton's eyes widened. "Osaka?" He looked at Yellow. "Wow, kiddo, looks like you're gonna have fun this weekend. We'll have to have Red over some other time."

Yellow nodded. "It's been forever since I've been to Osaka, so it'll be an interesting experience."

"Yellow?" Red piped up. Yellow turned back to him. "Just to let you know, we can hang out at my place sometime, too. Blue, Green, Crys, and Gold have all been to my house countless times, and my mom would be thrilled to see you. So, if you wanna chill sometime or do homework together, just let me know."

Wow, what an offer. Yellow didn't really know what to say, other than going to Red's house would be great, to put it in simple terms. Red had been a really good friend for the past ten days or so, so it was predictable that he'd invite her over sometime.

"Sure, Red. I'll have to take you up on that sometime." Yellow giggled. "Unfortunately, homework calls, so I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Red waved as he turned to walk down the driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yellow!"

Wilton and Yellow entered the house in good spirits. Wilton meant it when he said he was grateful that Red took Yellow under his wings, and Yellow certainly wanted to be with him more, and going to his house would certainly allow that.

Wilton sighed out of contentment. "I'll start dinner in an hour or so, so get your homework done or whatever. Just one more thing, though."

"What, uncle?" Yellow asked.

"Do you think that Red fellow is gonna ask you out sometime?" The middle-aged man snickered.

If you would've lined Yellow's face up parallel with a tomato at that moment, you would only be able to tell the difference by Yellow's hair. "Uncle! We're just friends! I've only known him for a week!"

"I'm kidding, Yellow." Wilton laughed heartily. "Although, I would say he kinda digs you, kiddo."

Yellow rolled her eyes. "Why are you speaking like that?"

Wilton crossed his arms in mock disgust. "I'm just trying to sound cool, like you kids."

Yellow laughed. "We don't say stuff like that, uncle!"

Wilton was finally convinced after more pleas from Yellow, and as such he let her go so she could finish her homework. Finally, after an hour and a half, it was done, checked, and put away.

"Finally finished. Time for dinner." Yellow's stomach growled in anticipation.

Wilton had made curry rice, another one of Yellow's favorites. Yellow wasn't a particularly picky eater, but she didn't like foods with too much meat. Wilton knew that putting extra vegetables in the curry was a good idea, as Yellow just kept slamming it down.

"You're going to choke, slow down, kiddo!" Wilton laughed between bites.

Yellow helped her uncle clean up from dinner, and then decided to take a bath before going to bed. She let the water run until it was the perfect almost-scalding temperature, before shedding her clothes and slowly stepping in.

"Perfect." She sung as she sunk her whole being into the tub. The water cloaked her entire being, and the bathroom was shrouded in steam. In her time alone in the bathroom, Yellow would contemplate her day and the events that took place. Right now, the two things that seemed to occupy her the most were the Osaka trip, and…Red.

"Oh, God…" Yellow muttered to herself. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Call it stupid and immature, but poor Yellow felt a certain pang of infatuation for the black-haired boy. He was tall, cut, kind, had good grades, talented…

"Gah, he's perfect!" Yellow growled, thrashing in the water. Some of it fell out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Why is he so perfect?" Yellow glubbed. She had put her mouth under the water, yet continued to speak.

"I remember back when we had the misunderstanding with Blue and Silver." Yellow sighed at the thought of it. "The girls accused him of liking Blue…they sure do hang out a lot. Besides, she knew him way longer than me." She then remembered Green. "But Blue seems to act strangely around Green. If Red likes her, I don't think the feeling is reciprocated."

Yellow sunk further in the water. She lifted her right leg out of the water, revealing her freshly-shaven, pale skin. Her toenails were clean, well-shaped, and unpainted.

"What about Misty, though?" Yellow really hadn't seen Misty much since that first day, but she knew she was around. They would sometimes meet in the hall, and Misty typically just smiled and waved at her.

"Nah. I can tell they're friends though." Yellow shifted in the tub, dismissing the thought.

"I'm pretty sure Sapphire and Crys have their own man problems." Yellow thought back to Gold, who Crys always seemed to have to keep in line. Gold certainly caused a fair bit of mischief around the school, but he was pretty nice to her, especially on the first day. Then there was Ruby, who Sapphire had expressed her interest in. She claimed he only did 'sissy' things like sewing and modeling clothes, and was quite arrogant. However, he claimed that she was only interested in getting dirty and roughhousing, and was quite brash and reckless. She also claimed that they admitted to liking each other around the age of ten, but since then they've only stayed friends.

"Red doesn't seem to be distracted by girls either…" He appeared oblivious to most things around him, actually.

"Have I really fallen for him, though?" Yellow asked herself frantically. After all, he saved her from that creepy guy, he pulled her into his circle of friends, helped her get accustomed to Masara, and he seemed really upset about the dodgeball accident. Yellow also remembered earlier where he touched his hand to her forehead because she was blushing, thinking she was sick.

"He's such a dunce but he's so sweet!" Yellow cried. "I'm just his friend, though. Besides, I don't have anything to offer him anyway."

Yellow was never one to take great pride in her body. She had little bust, little curves, and a very petite frame that made her look much younger than her actual age. The advantages she had though were her hair, which Blue constantly played with while they hung out, and…she really couldn't think of anything else.

"Red's so perfect, and I'm just so…me." She found a word to finish the phrase.

The bath water had gotten cold, so Yellow stepped out and dried off. She put a white shirt and some underwear back on so she wouldn't freeze, and decided to draw to try and keep her mind off of Red.

"I'll think of the Osaka trip." She told herself. "I'll draw the Osaka skyline, or maybe Osaka Castle or something."

Yellow got busy, sketching and scratching away. The Osaka trip was gonna be so much fun! There would be food and busy streets, and they would all stay in a fancy hotel. Yellow wondered if they would all sleep in the same room, though. If they did, maybe she could get a space next to Red. She could already imagine it.

_"It's okay, Yellow. Here come next to me." Red beckoned softly, his eyes sparkling like jewels. He looked strangely like one of the characters of a romance manga that Yellow had read a couple years ago. He was also shirtless, and Yellow could see all the various nooks and crannies of his muscles._

_ Yellow felt something foreign dripping from her nose. "R-red, I…I can?"_

_ "Of course. You look so cold." He opened the sleeping bag wider to reveal his boxer shorts. "I'll hold you close as we slumber…"_

"Aaaaaaagh!" Yellow screeched, suddenly feeling hot all over. "What is wrong with me?! I've officially gone insane!"

Yellow sighed. "Alright, just focus on the drawing, Yellow. Everything's fine-"

She looked down, and on the paper before her was a crudely-sketched picture of Red, sans his shirt. She could tell from the picture that she was about to reach his lower body.

Yellow's second scream could've pierced the heavens.

"Y-yep, definitely insane…" She mumbled.

Suddenly, her door burst open, scaring her and causing her to fling her sketchbook in the air, only for it to come down on top of her head. "Ow!"

"Yellow, what's wrong?!" Wilton cried. "I heard you scream!"

"Ugh." Yellow groaned. Not only was her pride hurt, but her head hurt also. "It's nothing, Uncle. I just stubbed my toe, which caused me to fling my sketchbook in the air. I screamed from the pain in my toe.

"Oh." Wilton chuckled nervously. "Well, sorry about your toe. Be careful, okay."

"I will. Goodnight, uncle."

"'Night, Yellow." He shut the door behind him.

Yellow sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"I've got to stop thinking about Red, and focus on my studies. There will be time to have fun on the trip."

Exhausted from her little art escapade with her imagination, Yellow decided to go to bed. It had been a long day, and she wanted to rest up for the upcoming Osaka trip.

"I'm glad I went to school." Yellow said sleepily. "Thanks, uncle…"


End file.
